Heat
by Evil-Sorceress
Summary: Just something I thought of when I was sick. Its just a quick story that came out of boredom. Zero suffers from heat exhaustion and Kaname is the only one there to help him.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone! I was sick and thought up this story! I guess that being sick isn't that bad if I can think of stories to write. I don't own any of the Vampire Knight characters but the story line is mine!!

--s2--

Heat

--s2--

Zero Kiryuu, a low class vampire and a vampire hunter, was outside taking a nap under a tree near the stables. It was a nice day; clouds were fluffy and white while the sun warmed up the air. It was hot out, but other then that it was fine. Zero wasn't bothered by the heat because he was in the shade the trees cast.

Yuki Cross, an innocent girl that lived with Zero ever since his family was attacked and killed by vampires, was looking for the silvered hair man. When she spotted him lying under a tree she ran up to him calling, "Zero!" When she was standing next to him she not saw him open an eye to look at her. "I've been looking every where for you." She told him.

Zero closed his eye again. "What do you want, Yuki?" He asked tiredly.

"Me and the chairman are going out." Yuki answered. "Since the school year is over he thought that he would take me out down town to do some shopping. Do you want to come?"

The purpled eyed teen rolled over on his side so it was facing the younger one, using his arm as a pillow. "When did you get the idea that I would want to come?" He murmured.

"I don't know, I just thought that--"

"Besides," Zero interrupted her. "Even if I wanted to come, I don't feel well right now."

"Don't feel well?" Yuki kneeled down and placed her hand on Zero's forehead. "You are a bit warm." She retracted her hand. "Zero, do you feel the need for--"

"No!" Zero opened his eyes and leaned up on his arms. He knew all to well what Yuki was going to ask. "No, I don't need blood."

Yuki stood back up the white skirt and loose tan-top fluttering in the wind. "Alright, then. Gosh, you don't have to act so serious about it. I was just making sure." Zero narrowed his eyes. She should know that the need for blood disgusted Zero. He didn't want to be a vampire, but he has no choice in the matter. He hated it. Yuki giggled at his reaction. "Come on, Zero. I know that you don't like being a vampire, but you could cheer up a bit."

Zero lay back on the ground. "Whatever..." He sighed. He didn't know how this girl was able to keep a smile on her face all the time.

"Don't push yourself to hard, Zero." Yuki ordered. "I have my cell phone on if you need me. Bye! Oh, and get out of your uniform and put something else on. It's too hot to wear black." She walked away, back to her dome where the chairman said he would wait for her.

Zero scoffed. _'Call her on her cell? Yeah right. I wish she would stop treating me as a little, helpless, child.'_

Sitting up Zero decided to go find something to do. He didn't really want to sleep here all day. The shooting range sounded like a good idea right now. He got up and started his way there.

--s2--

Bang, bang, bang, bang! Zero shot his Bloody Rose at the piece of paper that showed the cut out of a person. He armed it at the heart and shot numerous of bullets at it. It wasn't that entertaining because no cries of agony were heard, nor was there crimson, blood to be seen. Well maybe no blood was a good thing. He didn't want that horrible beast inside him to smell the blood and lose his sanity.

Getting bored and a bit dizzy, Zero dropped his arm with his gun and ran his fingers through his hair. He started breathing harder. _'I think this cold is getting worst...'_ he thought to himself as he headed for the door.

He walked out of the building and saw someone who he didn't really want to see at the moment. He sighed and passed the taller man wearing white jeans and light blue tee-shirt. "What do you want?" Zero asked him. "Kaname Kuran."

Kaname followed Zero holding an umbrella over his head to protect him from the sun. "Nothing really." He responded calmly. "Just out for a little stroll around the school."

"Since when do you 'stroll around'?" Zero quickened his pace trying to get away from Kaname.

Kaname didn't answer. Instead he started his own conversation. "You don't seem well, Zero. What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." Zero stuttered. "What's it to you?"

Kaname stepped in front of Zero stopping him in his tracks. Kaname took Zero's chin in his hands and examined the boy. "You're pale." The pureblood vampire pointed out.

Zero pushed Kaname's arm away. "So what? It's not like you care." He turned and started his way back to his dome. Kaname wondered if he should stay close to him, just in case something happened.

Zero stopped walking and was losing his balance. _'It's just the heat. When I get back inside I'll be fine.' _He began to gasp for breath. _'Just get back to the dome...'_ He fell to the ground.

"Zero!" Kaname called, running to the teenager. He picked up Zero and placed him under a tree so the shade covered them. "Zero, can you hear me?"

Zero moaned and pushed Kaname away. "Yes I can hear you." he responded stubbornly. "Get away from me."

"You just collapsed, Zero." He felt his forehead and cheeks. "And you have fever. The heat is too much for you right now." He grabbed Zero's jacket and tore it off his body.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Zero breathed worryingly.

"Taking off any extra clothing." Kaname told him. "Why are you wearing your school uniform anyway?"

Zero didn't responded. He turned his head to the left, not wanting to look at the high class vampire. He doesn't want this guy's help. Wondering why Kaname was trying to help he rested his arm over his eyes to block out the sun that was giving him a headache.

Kaname watched Zero with concern. "What's wrong, Zero?" he asked again. "Tell me how you feel."

Zero groaned. He knew that this beast in human form would not leave him until he knew that he was alright without him. "Just leave me alone Kaname..." He had to try at least.

"Tell me what you feel." Kaname commanded.

Zero sighed in defeat. There was no way out of this. "I'm a bit dizzy that's all."

Kaname noticed that Zero was starting to sweat. "Do you feel tired?" Zero only nodded slightly. He breathing was picking up it's pace. Even in the shade it was still hot. and Zero was finding it hard to breath.

The silver haired man moved his arm away from his eyes so he could put his hand over his mouth. _'I think I'm going to be sick...'_

"Zero," Kaname wrapped his arm under the weak teen's shoulders. "We have to get you inside where it's cool. Can you sit up?" Slowly Kaname helped Zero sit back up. "Okay, now lets get you standing." Zero pushed himself up off the ground only to fall back down.

Zero huffed and continued to gasp for breath. "I'm not going... anywhere... right now..."

Kaname sighed and picked his umbrella off the grass where he left it. Next, he picked Zero up, bridal style, and placed the umbrella between them to hide them both from the sun. Zero squirmed weakly in Kaname's hold. "What are you doing?!"

"I have to get you inside one way or another." Kaname told him.

Zero was about to argue with the older man, but felt to tired to do so. Instead he closed his eyes and lost consciousness.

Kaname started to run for Zero's dome room, knowing that it was close by. He looked down at Zero to see him pass out. "Zero?" He shook him a bit as he ran. "Zero!" _'Damn it, he fainted. I have to get him to inside quickly!'_

--s2--

Zero moaned. His body was aching as well as his head. He opened his eyes to find Kaname still holding him. Why is he taking care of him? Why does he care? _'Hold on, something's not right here.' _He looked down at himself to find him with nothing on. _'What the hell?! I'm naked!!'_ "What the...?!"

Kaname took a glance to Zero's face and released a breath he was holding for quite some time now. "Good, you're awake."

"Where are my clothes?!" Zero yelled.

"I'm giving you a cool bath to take your temperature down." Kaname said to him. "You can't take a bath with your clothes on."

"I can bathe myself, if you don't mind!" Zero struggled to get Kaname to let him go. "Put me down!" Kaname placed him on the floor of his dome room. As soon as he let Zero go, though, Zero lost balance his and fell back.

Kaname, knowing that Zero wouldn't be able to stand up, scooped him back in his arms and made his way to the bathroom. "Your body is too weak to do anything, Zero."

"No, I just wasn't ready!" Zero protested. "Let me try again!"

The taller one didn't reasoned. He walked into the bathroom and bent over to put Zero in the bath full of, not cold, but cool water. When Zero's skin touched the water he gasped and bulked his hips upwards to get away from it. Kaname, a bit surprised by the sudden movement, stood up straight again so he wouldn't fall over. Zero glared at Kaname. "You said that it was cool, not freezing cold!"

"It is only cool water." Kaname said looking at the water. "It feels cold because you skin is hot. Now stop complaining." He bent down again and put Zero in the water.

"Damn it!" Zero yelped.

"You'll get use to the temperature." Kaname assured him. "I'll let you take care of the rest and I'll pick out some clothes for you to wear." With that he left the room. He closed the door, but not tightly uncase he was needed in a hurry.

In the bedroom, Kaname dug through Zero's dresser to find some light clothing. He pulled out a pair of boxers and a white tan-top. _'This is all he really needs.' _He placed them on the bed and waited for the sound of Zero moving in the tub to stop so he knew he was finished.

Zero cooled himself down and thought for a moment. _'Should I wait for Kaname to come back? I can't do anything because my body is so damn weak. I could try, but that might end up a disaster.' _He sighed. _'I guess I have no other choice.' _He sat there and soon enough Kaname came back in.

"Feel any better?" The taller vampire asked.

Zero looked away from Kaname and pulled his legs up trying to hide himself from him. He's so embarrassed. First Kaname finds him weak and vulnerable, now adding to that he was sitting here naked in front of the man.

Kaname pulled the plug of the tub. As the water drained, he took off his shirt. Zero could only watch as the older man strip his top off. He felt heat rush to his cheeks and knew that he was blushing. _'Why am I blushing? That's never happen before. Especially not in front of a man. What's this feeling?' _Slowly, Zero opened his mouth to say something. "What... what are you doing?"

Kaname looked down at Zero. "You're wet." He said. "I don't want a wet spot on my shirt." He walked over to Zero and picked him up in his arms. Zero felt weird and move uncomfortably in Kaname's arms. Kaname paid no attention to his small struggle and continued his way to the bedroom.

Kaname placed Zero down on the bed and went to helped dry him off. Zero didn't like this idea. "Get off of me!" He snapped. "I still don't understand why you are trying to help me. And since you are I believe there should be some boundaries!!"

Kaname stood still. He didn't know what to think of Zero's outburst. Slowly he leaned down near his face. Zero felt heat rushing in his cheeks again. Kaname smiled softly. "I don't think you want to have any boundaries, Zero." He leaned in even closer and lightly pressed his lips on Zero's. Zero's eyes opened wide, but made no attempt to move away. Soon he found himself responding to the kiss.

The pureblood pulled back. "Zero," he whispered. "You're under stress. Your blood pressure has been lowered because of it. You've suffered from heat exhaustion and you blacked out." Kaname slid his finger tip down Zero's side. Zero shivered at the touch. "Fortunately," His hand rested on his stomach. "I know how to make this never happen again." He kissed Zero again more roughly this time.

Zero closed his eyes, but then they opened again in realization. "Wait!" He yelled. He pushed Kaname off of him. "What's… what's going on?"

"Can't you figure that out?" Kaname grinned at Zero's confusion. "You really slow, aren't you?" He closed in on Zero to kiss him again, but Zero held him back.

"N-no, d-don't!" He stuttered. Kaname was the one confused now. "I don't understand."

Kaname was quiet for a moment. He then slid his middle finger down Zero's member making Zero arch and hiss at the touch. "Do you understand now?"

The younger vampire looked up at Kaname, dazed. He didn't say anything, he just stared. Kaname waited for a response, but when he didn't get anything he stood up. He walked to the door and opened it when Zero said, "Wait!" Kaname stopped at turned to face the boy. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to my dorm room." Kaname stated plainly. "I do have important things to attend to and since you can't seem to put the pieces together I'll wait there for you to solve the puzzle." With that he left closing the door behind him.

Zero was left clueless. _'For a second there I thought that he… hold on a second…' _Zero's eyes widened again. "NO WAY!!" He sat up and used the towel beside him to cover himself as he started to feel really awkward. "No, no, no, no… That can't be. Kaname wouldn't really fall in love with… oh my god…" Zero blushed again. "He has, hasn't he…? But what about Yuki? Doesn't he love her? AH!! Stupid vampire! He's just messing with my head! I'm not going to think about this any longer. It's all a dumb ass joke."

The human vampire got dress. Through out that time he couldn't help but think about Kaname. He sat on the edge of the bed and thought about it hard. _'I-it wouldn't hurt if I asked him straight out… would it?'_ He held his head in his hands and sighed. _'Damn vampire is messing with my head. I can't fall for this trap!'_

--s2--

Zero was walking through the hallways of the night class's mansion. He was searching for Kaname's dorm room. _'Why am I here?' _Zero asked himself. _'Even if he does like me it's not like I'm going to return his feelings!'_ He finally made it in front of Kaname's room and started to blush. _'…'_

Opening the door Zero peaked inside and there stood Kaname. "I guess it didn't take as long as I thought it would."

From that day on Zero hated himself for being a vampire and for loving a vampire.

"AH! Kaname!"

--s2--

Well there you have it. I was going to put a lemon scene in here, but I decided not to. I didn't feel like making one. I did put that last line in though! I did that for you readers looking for action! (that sounds perverted…) DON'T GO WITHOUT LEAVING A REVIEW PLEASE!!


	2. Chapter 2

IM SO SORRY!! SO VERY SORRY! I CANT EVEN SAY HOW DAMN SORRY I AM!! It took a looooooong time to upload this, I know, I know... But it's here now and it's a looooong chapter to make up for the wait!

This is a yaoi lemon! You don't like, don't read! I don't want to see any flames! And sorry again that it took so long...

ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!!

--s2--

"I guess it didn't take as long as I thought it would."

Zero stood still. His cheeks were a dark shade of red and Zero hated himself for that. He was a vampire and he thought that was enough, but no, he had to fall in _love_ with a vampire. A pureblood too, of all things!

Zero opened his mouth to talk, but Kaname stopped him. He grabbed his arm and what came out of Zero's mouth? "AH! Kaname!"

"What's wrong, Zero?" He studied Zero with concern. "You seemed frightened."

"Is it true?" The silvered hair teen asked quietly.

"Is what true?"

"Is it true that…" Zero's hands curled and grabbed tightly on to Kaname's shirt that he grabbed before he left his room. "That… you… l-love… me?"

"Yes… It's true, Zero." Kaname hugged Zero close to him. "I love you."

Zero looked up at Kaname in a bit of shock. "But… I thought you loved Yuki."

Kaname smiled, "You thought wrong." He pulled Zero closer and wrapped his arms around his slim form.

Zero blushed by the action and turned his head away. _'What am I doing?' _He asked himself. _'What is __**he**__ doing?'_

The pureblood, again, looked at the boy in concern. "What's the matter, Zero?" He asked calmly. "Do you not want this?" He didn't really want to give the chance for Zero to reject him, but he also didn't want to push Zero into doing something he doesn't want to do. He has enough stress right now, today proved that, and he wanted to help the poor vampire, not hurt him more.

"It's… it's not that." Zero responded. Kaname was sort of relieved to hear that. "It's just… I don't know…"

"Ah, I see." Kaname grinned.

"What?" Zero questioned. "What is it?"

Kaname picked Zero up and tossed him on the bed. Zero's eyes widened and Kaname chuckled. "Yep, I was right." He got on the bed and kissed the top of Zero's head. "You're a virgin."

"WHAT?!" Zero's face was now completely red. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I'M NOT A VIRGIN!!"

"Yes you are." Kaname told him. "Do you want me to prove it to you?"

Zero felt something deep in his gut telling him to run away. "P-prove… it… to me?"

Kaname smiled in amusement. With his left hand he reached down and slowly unzipped Zero's blue jeans. Zero, feeling since school was over for the day, decided to wear just a pair of jeans and the white t-shirt that Kaname picked out for him. Looking down at what Kaname was doing he jumped and pushed the taller man away. He got off the bed and ran to the wall before noticing that the door to his escape was on the other side of the room.

Still sitting on the bed, Kaname stared at the frightened boy. Still amused he simple said, "See?"

"What the hell did you think you were doing?!" Zero spat. His pants were completely undone and, because of that, Zero's embarrassment had reached its peek.

Kaname sighed as he stood from the bed and strolled over to Zero. His arms wrapped around the shorter boy's waist as he pulled him close. "Its okay, Zero." He whispered, soothingly in Zero's ear. "There's nothing to be afraid about. I--"

"Whoa, whoa," Zero interrupted, pushing Kaname's chest to get a better look at him. "Who said that I'm afraid? Can't I just be disgusted by what you're trying to do?"

Kaname looked down at the floor. "Well," his smile turned into a mischievous smirk. "No. At least, not by the way your body is reacting." He took his finger and slid it down Zero's hardened member through the fabric of his boxers making Zero hiss with unknown pleasure.

Zero took a deep breath to calm himself. "Th--that proves... nothing..."

Kaname didn't say anything. He watched Zero for a reaction as he stuffed his hand in his underwear and cupped him between his legs. Zero gasped at the sudden touch and fell slowly to the floor, Kaname followed. Leaning towards Zero, Kaname whispered in his ear. "Remember when I said that I know how to relieve you from your stress? This is how..."

Zero moaned as his muscles tightened. He mind said to get out of here as fast as he can but, his body wouldn't let him. Kaname started to pump him gently, not wanting to scare Zero.

"Ka--Kaname!" Zero stuttered. "St--stop...!" Ignoring his cries, Kaname continued moving his hand faster. The silvered-haired teen squirmed underneath the brunette's body. Zero, subconsciously, began to move his hips trying his hardest to get more out of the soft touch. He grabbed onto Kaname's shirt and pulled him closer, groaning as he did so. "Kaname... I... can't..."

Kaname smirked against Zero's cheek. "Let yourself go, Zero." He whispered in his ear, his hot breath making Zero shiver.

"K-Kaname!" Zero yelled as he released into Kaname's hand and leaned on the wall behind him. His body shook slightly at the new feeling. _'That felt... good...' _he thought to himself. _'I feel so... refreshed...'_

"Do you feel any better?" Kaname asked as he looked at Zero to his cum covered hand. He licked the milky substance off his hand as Zero looked away with a small blush. Kaname was about to asked again when he saw Zero give a small, almost unnoticeable, nod.

Kaname was pleased with his answer. He finished lapping up the mess Zero made on his hand and stared at the young vampire in front of him. Zero had zipped his pants back up and was now trying to get up on his feet using the wall as support. "What are you doing?" Kaname asked.

"I'm... leaving..." Zero told him now standing but, still using the help of the wall.

"Why?" Kaname stood up and looked down at Zero.

"What do you... mean 'why'?" Zero glared up at Kaname. "You had your fun and now I'm leaving."

"Fun...?" Kaname was confused by Zero's words. "My 'fun' has yet to begin, Zero. All that I did so far is been for your pleasure, not mine." He picked Zero up bridal style and walked back to the bed. Laying Zero down flat he said as he sat down beside him, "This is where the real 'fun' begins."

Kaname kissed Zero gently. He licked Zero's lips asking for an entrance which Zero rejected by moving his head to the side, stopping the kiss before it really begun. "I can tell you want this, Zero." Kaname said calmly. "I don't understand why you won't let me give it to you."

"I'm..." Zero murmured out a word that Kaname couldn't hear.

"Sorry, what was that?" Kaname asked.

"I'm s..." Again Zero mumbled softly.

"Zero," Kaname sighed. "You are going to have to speak up."

"I'm scared!" Zero yelled. "There are you happy now?!"

Kaname wasn't at all surprised by the way Zero was acting. He knew that Zero was the one to hide his feelings until it all bursts out at once.

"You're a vampire!" Zero told him. "I'm a vampire hunter! We are enemies! What that pure blood did to me is unforgivable! It proves that vampires are just blood-sucking beasts! You might have helped me today in that damn heat, but I still don't trust--" Zero gasped and stopped his temper tantrum.

Kaname knew what was happening and reacted right away. "Zero," he grabbed Zero's shoulders tightly trying to get the young teen to focusing on him.

"... no..." Zero whispered. He placed his hand on his neck and rubbed it trying to calm his vampire instincts. "Not... now..." He started panting heavily. The tattoo on his neck was burning causing Zero to cry out in agony.

"Zero!" Kaname brought Zero into a sitting position and hugged him close to his body making sure that Zero's mouth was by his neck. "Bite me, Zero." He ordered.

"N...no..." Zero protested. "I will not become one of your kind!"

"Don't bite me and you'll become something far worse." Kaname reminded him sternly.

Zero was quiet. He found himself cornered. His hunger was made his eyes turn red and his fangs grow out. There was no other choice unless he wanted to become a level E vampire.

Hesitantly, Zero brushed his fangs on Kaname's flawless neck still not sure if should bite the pure blood; but being so close to blood, Zero's instinct took over and bit down on the flesh that held his dinner. Blood poured out freely as Zero feasted.

Kaname made no reaction, he simply moved his head to the side giving Zero more room. Never had he been bitten before, but even if he felt pain he wouldn't show it.

Kaname listened to how hard Zero swallowed his holy blood and couldn't help feel sorry for the young vampire. He jug down his supper in desperate need that Kaname has never seen before. He knew that giving Zero his blood the vampire would be able to walk around freely without any attacks, but time is not on his side and will need blood once again.

Blood spilled from Zero's lips and Kaname knew that the other vampires will smell his blood. He had to do something so the others won't know Zero is here.

Zero pulled back and wiped his mouth with the back of his right hand. He looked at his now blood covered hand and then up at Kaname who was already cleaning up. Kaname passed Zero a red cloth. "Make sure to get all the blood off you." he told him. Zero took the cloth. "I'll be right back."

Kaname was completely clean before he stood up from the bed. He rubbed his neck to see if the marks Zero made had healed. Feeling nothing there he walked over to the door and took off his shirt. After he tossed the blood stained shirt in the corner he opened the door just enough to see Aido standing there.

"President Kuran!" He spoke in alert. "Are you okay? We could smell your blood and--"

"Everything is fine, Aido." Kaname assured him. "It was only a small paper cut."

"Ar-are you sure?" Aido asked hesitantly. "If there's anything wrong I can help."

Kaname smiled at his friend. "That is unnecessary, Aido. I'm fine. Now, excuse me, I'm quite tired."

"Y-yes." Aido bowed before he walked quietly back through the hall and down the stairs.

Kaname closed the door, even though he had barely opened it, and made his way back to Zero who was finished with cleaning the blood off him. Taking the now blood stained cloth from Zero, that really didn't look that stained seeing that it was the same colour as the blood, and went back to grab his shirt that he carelessly through to the side before. Walking into the bathroom he filled the sink with hot water and placed the blooded fabric inside. He took out a kind of soap that was made to get rid of the smell of blood and wash the blood off whatever you wanted to clean. Kaname kept this just in case so he wouldn't have to through his clothes into a fire and burn the smell away.

He strolled back to his bed and sat on top of it. He looked over at Zero and studied him. _'He seems disgusted by something.' _Kaname thought. _'Does he really hate himself for what he is?'_ His question was soon answered.

"I'm disgusting..." Zero whispered as he turned his head to avoid Kaname's eyes.

Kaname had to help sooth him. "No, your no--"

"Yes I am!!" Zero interrupted harshly. "You don't... understand..."

"Then tell me, Zero." Kaname crawled over to the silvered-hair teen and took him in his arms. He picked him up, sat him in his lap, and whispered, "Tell me what I don't understand."

Zero was silent for a moment but, then he held his head in his left hand and spoke in a slightly higher pitched voice, "I'm so confused..."

Kaname's arms wrapped tightly around Zero's waste. "Tell me your feelings, Zero. You can't escape your fears if you keep them locked up inside."

Zero took a shaky breath. "E-everyday... I see you vampires and know exactly what you're thinking. Being a former human the vampires think of me as scum. With the humans on the other hand, they have no idea what I am. If they did though, they would be scared and run for the hills whenever I'm around. Either way, I'm not wanted. I... I don't know what I am. Am I a human? Or a vampire...? Since I can't control my instincts... I guess... I'm just a beast in human form. I always thought that vampires where monsters but... I'm far worse than what you are...

Then you! You come along and say that you love me and all that shit! I don't see how you, a pure blood, the highest level of vampires, could 'love' me, a former human, the lowest level of vampires, a vampire hunter, and a beast!"

There was a long silence. Zero had finished what he needed to say and Kaname was trying to take in all that was said. "Zero..." Kaname murmured. "There is no special reason to love someone. You don't have to be beautiful or strong. It doesn't matter if you're human or something not of this Earth. I love you because you're you. You are Zero and you will always be Zero."

Zero listened to every word that came out of Kaname's mouth. He looked up at him and said, "But even so... I can't be with you. I don't belong with you or anyone else for that matter."

Kaname backed away from Zero and pushed him down roughly against the bed pinning his wrists down on the pillows. Zero was about to say something but Kaname spoke before he had the chance. "You're wrong, Zero!" He told him. Zero seemed frightened by the sudden change in Kaname. "You do belong here! I don't care that you're a low level vampire nor do I care that you are a hunter. I need you, Zero. I need you to stay with me. I don't know why I love you, I just do. I rather not look into further details."

"Kaname..." Zero whispered so softly that it could barely be heard.

"You belong here with me." Kaname assured him. "And I can prove that to you." Zero blushed knowing how Kaname like to 'prove' things to him.

Kaname straddled Zero, leaned forward, and kissed the teen's pale lips. Zero shivered when he felt Kaname's tongue lick his bottom lip asking for entrance. Not knowing what to do Zero opened his mouth a small crack and slowly Kaname's tongue had entered. Kaname had a feeling that Zero feared what was happening and took it slow. He explored the warm mouth with caution and made sure that Zero was comfortable.

Zero began to moan into the kiss and gave Kaname the okay to move on. The pure blood broke the kiss and started to kiss up Zero's jaw. "Ka... Kaname..." Zero whispered worryingly.

"Just relax, Zero." Kaname breathed as he nibbled on Zero's ear. His hands started to take Zero's shirt off pulling away for a moment so he could get over the young vampire's head. Kaname then made a trail of kisses down Zero's neck making him moan in pleasure. The pure blood fingered Zero's nipples as he kissed down his chest.

Kaname continued his way downwards and when he reached Zero's navel he stuck his tongue inside. Zero jumped and sat up quickly to move away. "Kaname!!" He yelled.

Kaname looked up and stared at the scared boy. "If you don't want to do this Zero we don't have to." he told him calmly even though he, personally, didn't want to stop.

Zero was quiet. His breathing was slightly off and beads of sweat were already starting to form. Kaname waited for Zero to say something and when he didn't Kaname sat up on his knees and sighed. "I'm not going to push you into anything Zero. If you don't want to do this, just say so."

Zero looked up at Kaname trying hard to hide his fear. He turned his gaze to the bed. He mumbled words that Kaname couldn't hear.

"Zero," Kaname said a little too sternly that he wanted it to be. "You're going to have to get out of the habit of mumbling your words."

Zero repeated himself. "D-does it... hurt...?"

"I won't lie to you." Kaname responded. "It does for a while, but afterwards..." He leaned in closer to whisper in Zero's ear. "... it's heaven."

Zero shivered and stared at Kaname again. "You're sure...?"

Kaname nodded.

Zero nodded back and slowly laid back down resting on top the soft covers. Kaname hovered over Zero staring at him to make sure that this is what he wanted. Seeing no signs of holding back Kaname undid Zero's pants just as he did before. Slowly, Kaname pulled Zero's jeans off followed by his boxers.

Zero's breath picked up as he watched Kaname's every move. The pure blood striped himself of his clothes showing Zero his beautiful and nicely built body. The young vampire blushed noticing that they were both now bare with their clothes forgotten on the floor.

Kaname smirked and leaned down to kiss Zero passionately. Zero slowly gave into the kiss, still a bit afraid of what was yet to come. Kaname pulled back and looked at Zero with caution; he was searching for signs again. Still finding nothing, but a bit of fear Kaname grabbed something from the desk drawer. He poured some of the slimy substance on three fingers and stared at Zero again who was becoming more worried. "You are sure that you want to do this?"

Zero nodded quickly. "Just do it."

"Alright..."

Kaname slid a finger in Zero's entrance. Zero's body tensed up and closed his eyes tightly. "Relax, Zero..." Kaname whispered before he kissed the young one with high hopes to make him forget the pain. Zero kissed back and relaxed his body little by little; soon he was completely calm. Kaname slid another finger in and stretched out the two digits.

Zero gasped and broke the kiss. His head tilted back and tear started to form in his eyes. "Ka-Kana..."

"Zero," Kaname soothed. He nibbled on Zero's ear and continued. "You need to relax as much as possible. It will only hurt more if you don't."

"B-but... uhn!" Zero tried to speak but nothing was able to come out. Giving up he nodded stiffly.

Once Kaname knew that Zero was settling down he slid in the last digit. Zero moaned softly; pain was finally turning into pleasure. "Kaname...!" Zero moaned in a pleading manner.

"Not just yet, Zero." Kaname told him. "I have to make sure you're ready."

"I... I can't hold on f-for much longer..." Zero opened his eyes and Kaname searched for any pain. "Please..." Zero whispered. Kaname saw lust in Zero's eyes and knew that he was ready as he's ever going to be.

Kaname took out his fingers and held Zero's hips down gently. "Tell me to stop if it hurts you too much." The pure blood commanded. The X-human nodded and Kaname pushed into him slowly. Zero hissed until Kaname was fully inside.

The high level vampire watched Zero as he panted. "Zero...?" Kaname called.

"M..." Zero took a deep breath to calm himself. "Move..." Kaname did as ordered. His motions were slow but soon picked up the pace. Zero moaned uncontrollably. Kaname every once in a while would groan as well.

"Kaname...!" Zero gasped. He was almost at his climax and he was starting to get frustrated at the fact that he couldn't release just yet. "Harder...!" It took Kaname some time before he caught what Zero had said, but soon rammed into Zero hitting a soft spot that made Zero nearly scream in pleasure as he came. As the younger teen had a muscle spasm, Kaname moaned Zero's name as he came inside of the x-human.

Kaname pulled out and lay beside Zero, panting heavily. Zero turned his head to gaze over at the pure blood with a dazed look in his eyes. Zero's breath brushed Kaname's cheek and the older vampire looked back at him.

"Th-that... was..." Zero whispered small words but wasn't able to get out a full sentence. "... was..."

"Amazing?" Kaname finished. Zero nodded. Kaname smirked and kissed the top of Zero's head before he sat up. He grabbed the crimson blankets and slid them from underneath him and Zero so he could cover them both up. Once under the blankets he wrapped his arms around Zero and kissed him again. "I'm glad." he said.

Zero curled up against Kaname with a small blush on his face. "Kaname...?" He called gently. Kaname hummed to show that he was listening. "I love you too..." Kaname hugged Zero tighter to prove to Zero that he heard what he said. Zero couldn't believe that all of this started because of the heat.

--s2--

DONE! I DID IT! I FREAKEN DID IT! HAHAHA! IM SO AWESOME!! okay... I'm okay... REVIEW DAMN IT OR I WILL HAVE TO GET KANAME TO MAKE YOU! plz...


End file.
